


Just You and Me

by tetsu_dai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsu_dai/pseuds/tetsu_dai
Summary: Kuroo and Daichi had a good time.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time publishing a fic. It's very short, but I hope you like it!

A message in his chat box flashed, "Daichi, is the convenience store still open?"

Weird, Daichi thought. Of course it was still open. It was 7:30 in the evening; thereby, the night was still not that deep. He wondered on how Kuroo could not know of that fact despite being a resident in their community for a long time.

"Yep, it's still early for them to close." He replied, still bewildered. "Why though?"

A moment of silence, then a reply. "Do you like to eat ice cream? What flavor do you like?"

What an odd question, he mused. But since he happened to crave for that particular food, he let himself indulge for it.

"Of course. And it's cheese."

Another moment of silence. He thought their chat was done for the day. Until he'd read his unexpected chat.

"I'm outside. Bring a spoon."

Astonished, he scurried on to get a spoon for two and went outside of his appartment. There, he saw Kuroo with his bicycle, bringing with him the food he'd been craving for, all while sporting an unreadable expression. Then, as he saw Daichi approaching, Kuroo's eyes sparked with joy. His lips further curled up with elation, which made Daichi more confused than ever.

What's up with this jerk, he thought to himself. However confused he was, he couldn't deny that Kuroo's abrupt presence made his heart and stomach do somersaults.

"Hey," greeted Daichi. "What's with this stunt?"

"Well, I got paid for my part time job today. So I decided to buy some stuff," he reasoned with a hint of shyness. How endearing of him, Daichi mused.

After that, they proceeded on consuming Kuroo's spoils. They talked on random things—from volleyball club activities, Kuroo's part time job and thesis status, Daichi's frustrations in academics, among others. 

Time had seemed to wrap them into another dimension as they were unleashing their deepest thoughts without filter. It was addicting, if Daichi's being honest with himself. He did not want to end this rare moment with the one he secretely cherished. He just wanted to be trapped in the little world they'd just built in almost an hour.

However, their respective duties called for them and broke their bubble. So they were left with no choice but to end their day and bid farewell. It was hard, but they needed to man up in order to move forward.

Sadly, that encounter was never repeated again. Life sucked, and Daichi especially sucked on expressing his affection, which resulted to a dent in their friendship.

Nevertheless, Daichi would always remember that night as one of the best moments in his entire life.


End file.
